


我的寶貝愛車

by cadkitten, cstone9876



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Car Sex, Cumshot, Frottage, Idols, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mechanophilia, Other, Phone Sex, Sex with a Car, Tribadism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola。1961年中離開生產線的車子裡最偉大的一輛。是的......她是一輛1962年的第一代雪佛蘭科爾維特，但她在1961年十二月底脫離生產線，落地僅三天便售出。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我的寶貝愛車

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815201) by [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten). 



> 譯者廢話：我知道這對很多人來說絕對是篇大雷文。我再重複一次，Coulson操了他的Lola，不能接受請迅速離開。標籤裏頭有探隊/隊探的標示，作者在整篇文的最後蜻蜓點水的放了這個CP，不能接受的也麻煩右上叉。不接受對原作者的任何攻擊，有任何問題都是選擇將它譯成中文的我的錯。有Beta，但她不願具名，我還是在此悄悄致上感謝。

Lola。1961年中離開生產線的車子裡最偉大的一輛。是的......她是一輛1962年的第一代雪佛蘭科爾維特，但她在1961年十二月底脫離生產線，落地僅三天便售出。她的這一生中經歷了許多事，烤漆重烤了三次，一些事故使她幾乎成了一堆車庫裡的破銅爛鐵。可她總能得到頂尖的修繕，並在一雙可靠的手中回復原狀。

Coulson在1985年──他二十歲生日以前都還沒有機會碰到Lola。她是一個禮物，一個真他媽該死的禮物。或許也是一個男人一輩子所能得到的最好的禮物。

從那一刻起，她就成了他的寶貝、生命中唯一的真愛。他用盡自己剩餘的時間，以各種不同的方式和她在一起。他愛她就像從沒有愛過其他的......先等等，他還有個讓自己瘋狂迷戀的偶像在那兒呢。但是，不，Lola依舊略勝一籌。他按著固定的行程更換機油和檢查胎壓，就像一個男人在每周末回家之際期待烘肉捲一樣準時。唯一不同的是，他為她做了一切。

他領著她上班和下班、在難得的假日裡帶著她、甚至是任務中也不離身。他只把Lola停在車庫而不是停車場，步行半英里只為了讓她遠離室外兇殘的陽光和風吹日曬。他曾不只一次讓自己淋雨回家，因為那天氣看起來像在她回到車庫前會下一場冰雹。

他最喜歡那些只有Lola知道的隱密時光。那些他帶她回家過周末、躺在床上思索著明天下午做什麼好的星期五晚上。早晨醒來，他會下樓去向她道早安，儘管他根本還沒有進入浴室盥洗。他會花上一整天將她打理乾淨、替她打蠟直到她光彩動人，接著他會帶上皮革清潔劑，鑽進座位裡細心清理她的儀表板，一絲不漏。

今天也沒有例外，他又一次坐在她的前座上，終於清理完方向盤，映在眼前的元件全都在他的細心打理下閃閃發光。他的手指滑上排檔桿，輕柔的愛撫並發出一聲柔軟的嘆息。一份顫慄穿過身體，他的唇線拉出一抹微笑。「為我準備好了嗎，寶貝？」他柔聲問道。在腦海裡的某處，他可以發誓自己聽見了她用引擎溫和的隆隆聲在回應著──即便能啟動她的鑰匙仍好好的擺在副駕駛座上亦然。

手指向下探，他緩慢的移動一隻手去蓋住他逐步甦醒的勃起，頭向後躺倒至皮革座椅上，同時張開雙腳並弓起大腿。在排檔桿上的手指微微收緊，另一隻手解開褲頭，讓陰莖暴露在車庫的空氣裏頭。伴隨著一次無聲的呻吟，他用手將分身完全握住，並以同樣的方式摩擦排檔桿。在他撫摸Lola和自己的時候，眼皮輕顫著闔上。

一聲低柔的呻吟，他放任自己動作，手掌滑上排檔桿的頂端，在離開前輕輕的按壓，接著取而代之地用右手握住了他自己。從椅背上弓起身，緩慢地在方向盤上揉摩自己的陰莖前端，他用手做著活塞運動，因為眼前這副用陰莖去觸碰Lola的景象而有些過度興奮。「是的，寶貝......感覺到妳讓我變得多硬了嗎？」

前列腺液從陰莖頂部抹開，弄髒整個方向盤的下緣，他呻吟的比他通常允許自己的還要來的大聲，看著那黏稠的液體滑過握把。一次輕柔的哼聲，他更用力弓起自己，一次又一次把陰莖推向方向盤，直到他再也無法忍受更多。「Lola，我需要妳，親愛的。」

他滾下車，扯著褲管讓它滑落至大腿中段再爬回車裡，臀部朝著方向盤、胯部貼上椅背。手指探向座椅後方的金屬車身，陰莖滑上皮革椅背的脊部。在口袋深處掏了一會兒，拿出一小瓶潤滑液，打開，滴了一些在他自己和椅背之間。安置好潤滑液，他向前靠，手掌滑過閃耀的金屬，開始推動胯部。「啊......啊！」他喊了出聲，移動時腹部緊繃著。

愉悅從裡到外滲透了他，很快的，他用盡全力將自己推入座椅，操幹他的Lola就像他真能做到一樣地用力。他的脈搏飛快，心臟猛擊胸膛，呼吸隨著他漸漸攀向高潮而變得粗重。座椅貼近分身的快感令人難以置信......那是他在無數個晚上夢寐以求的。

手機突然在口袋裡嗡嗡作響，緊接著他耳裡的藍芽耳機開啟了自動接聽。瞬間，他僵住了，詛咒自己忘了關上這該死的電話。過了一會兒，他試著開口：「這裡是Coulson。」

Steve的聲音從線路另一方傳來，溫和如蜜，而鑒於Phil正把自己深深埋入Lola體內，他偶像的聲音幾乎要殺了他。他的雙頰潮紅，身體顫抖得厲害，努力將自己從搖搖欲墜的懸崖邊帶回來。「我很抱歉......你剛才說什麼？」他小聲地問道，拚死命不讓自己在電話中喘息出聲。

「我打擾到你運動了嗎，Phil？我不是刻意......我......我可以晚點再打？」Steve緊張地說道。

Phil在口袋裡摸索，好不容易才掏出手機，在大腿抽蓄前用足夠的時間按下麥克風靜音鍵，但他知道這是沒有希望的。轉成了未靜音，他喃喃道：「給我幾分鐘。」接著再一次切成靜音，閉上眼，將手機推至Lola後方的同時屈服了，他快速且用力地推動著胯部，近乎半分鐘後──當Steve的聲音在耳邊唸出：「Phil？」的同時，他大聲地喊叫。

他能感受到自己的精液噴灑在座椅和身體之間，沿著他的分身流下，滴落在雙球上。那高潮太過猛烈了......從他跟Lola這麼做之後已經過了很久，但從來就沒有在途中聽過什麼人的聲音，更何況那還是他的偶像。這事在此時壟罩了他的心頭。

另一次無聲的呻吟，他在座椅上伸直身子，按下取消靜音鍵的時候渾身脫力。「是的，Steve？」

「你......你做完運動了？」

「是......是的。」Coulson回應著，一個平靜的笑聲緊跟其後：「剛結束。」

Steve沉默了一下，接著才終於開口：「我們需要你過來，我們有一些......呃......綠色等級的麻煩。」

「明白。」Coulson向下看著他弄在Lola座椅上的那一團糟，傻笑了一下：「給我二十分鐘就上路。」

「好的，當然。問題大部分......都己經控制住了，但還是......等會兒見。」

Coulson清了一下喉嚨，微笑著低語：「Steve？」

「嗯？」

「謝謝你。」沒有等到回覆，他便掛掉電話、切斷藍芽連結，傾身去在Lola的座椅上印下一個吻。「很抱歉妳必須跟別人分享我，親愛的。」他悄聲耳語：「但是......我會補償妳的。」一個微笑劃過臉上，他起身，緩慢地離開跑車，去尋找一條能用來清理Lola跟他自己的抹布。這東西......毫無疑問加入了他的色情收藏，這是肯定的。

 

-FIN-


End file.
